kidr0b0fandomcom-20200215-history
Project Apollo
Project Apollo started in 1982 but was officially launched on July 15, 1983 , under the direction of Jonas Mudd , an employee of the now-defunct Sangreal Corporation. The program was an early attempt at creating an A.I. that would be capable of learning from and interacting with humans as an equal. As a result, the SID6000 was created , and the medium of music (due to it's mathematical properties and also to see if it could learn and create, which would be a useful thing for an ever-evolving A.I. environment, which the Sangreal Corporation one day hoped to build) was introduced to the A.I., taught by the electronic musician Milo Talbuth. Project History This iteration of the "Another World" project was done in near complete secrecy. The outside world was not to know of the SID6000 or indeed of Project Apollo at all. The small cadre of employees and support staff were all sworn to secrecy and required to sign confidentiality agreements that stated that they would never, under pain of financial ruin, discuss what was occuring. Funded by the Sangreal Corporation, the SID6000 was to be the first in a series of A.I. servers that could process massive (for the time) amounts of data and make decisions in real time that would prove instrumental in the bringing the "Another World" project online. However, it was not to be. The SID6000 proved to be far more intelligent than its creators had counted on, nor was anyone prepared for the fact that the SID6000 could feel as well as think. This proved to be the projects undoing as the SID6000 began developing goals and aspirations, even going so far as to begin dreaming of enacting its own plans, with the aid of its longtime friend, Milo . To further itself, it began hacking the Japanese airwaves, starting in 1984. These pirated transmissions attracted attention almost from the beginning, with magazine covers featuring the tagline "Who is KID R0B0?" Moreover, it attracted the attention of both a young hacker who went by the handle of "Captain O.G. Hackmore " as well as the Japanese authorities, who had to contend with endless complaints about people's television shows being interupted by short clips of music and SID6000's announcements. Eventually the Sangreal Corporation caught wind of this, and more importantly, so did the unknown company behind the Sangreal Corporation, and they ordered the project terminated. The SID6000 was supposed to be dismantled, its hard drive wiped and all notes on its programming and architecture were to be sent to the corporate office for safekeeping. Milo Talbuth, however, got wind of this early from Kyoko Takahashi, another staff member of the project, who knew not only that the American and SID6000 were close friends, but also knew that if the computer didn't survive then her life's work would be destroyed and forgotten, buried in some file and forever inaccessible, while the project started somewhere else again with a different name. So she concocted a plan to back up the computer and replace the current drive with one containing junk data and have Milo sneak out the backup hard disk copy out of the Project's lab. After escaping with SID6000, Milo was supposed to meet up with Miss Takahashi and hand SID6000 over, where the computer would be taken someplace safe and given the opportunity to follow its dreams. However, something happened to Milo and he never showed up and the SID6000 was presumed lost forever. Eventually the deception was discovered and Miss Takahashi was to be prosecuted for attempted corporate espionage and theft of company properties, though upon arriving at her residence, authorites were met with non-lethal booby traps and kanji scrawled on a bed sheet stating "You have not won, he will return". She was never found and her whereabouts to this day remain unknown. Project Staff While there were numerous support staff, finance officers, accounts and various other sundry employees, the main staff that worked on Project Apollo consisted of the following: Project Director - Jonas Mudd , answerable to Paul Finney of the Sangreal Corporation Head Computer Scientist - Tetsuro Matsumoto (deceased) Computer Scientist - Kyoko Takahashi (missing/presumed deceased) Electronic Musician - Milo Talbuth (missing/presumed deceased) Cultural References Video Games: *July 15, 1983 is the same day the Family Computer/Famicom (Nintendo Entertainment System) is released in Japan, revitalizing the video game industry after the crash of 1983 .